


［罗迪/ABO］七年之痒

by Thelittlekid



Series: Sweetheart [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: 在他们结婚七年后，迪巴拉和罗纳尔多的婚姻开始出现裂痕。





	［罗迪/ABO］七年之痒

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞而已  
> 全是瞎编

“早安，克里斯。”迪巴拉关上水龙头，将毛巾放回架子上，扭头给了从背后抱住他的罗纳尔多一个吻。  
“早安，宝贝。”罗纳尔多把头埋在迪巴拉的颈间，故意用自己的胡茬去刺迪巴拉的腺体，如愿地闻到了omega更加浓郁的甜腻的信息素的味道。  
“嘿，你该剃胡子了。”迪巴拉缩起脖子，止住罗纳尔多摸进他睡衣里的手，看着镜子里罗纳尔多赤裸的上身说：“你得把衣服穿上，那两个调皮蛋等会儿肯定会闯进来。”  
“他们还在洗漱。”罗纳尔多伸出舌头在迪巴拉的腺体上舔了一下，“早餐已经准备好了。”所以我们有多一点的时间去做爱做的事。  
“但我今天要训练。”迪巴拉转过身子面对着罗纳尔多，用他的绿眼睛无辜地看着他。  
“老天，你……”  
“Papa!!!”  
罗纳尔多还未说出口的话被突然闯进来的马特奥和伊娃打断，迪巴拉连忙把罗纳尔多拉到身后遮住他赤裸的上身，但根本挡不全。  
“Daddy，papa，我们该走了。”马特奥和伊娃冲进浴室抱住迪巴拉的腿，大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着迪巴拉。  
“马上，你们先出去，papa马上就送你们。”迪巴拉好说歹说把马特奥和伊娃送了出去，最后给了罗纳尔多一个吻：“我们晚上再说。”

“再见。”迪巴拉对着孩子们挥挥手，看见孩子们进了学校才卸下脸上的笑容，露出一点疲惫。他独自开着车前往俱乐部，这之间有一段路程，而那些烦心事乘机填满了他的大脑。  
迪巴拉和罗纳尔多已经结婚七年了，迷你已经长成了一个大人的模样，而且很快就要迎来他的分化；伊娃和马特奥已经上了小学；罗纳尔多在完成自己的最后一届世界杯后宣布退役，而贝克汉姆有意想和他合作；至于迪巴拉自己，则成为了真正接任梅西的人。

一切看起来都很完美。他们常常被八卦杂志评为模范家庭，他和罗纳尔多之间持久的爱情让外人艳羡，偶尔上节目总会有人调侃他们俩比新婚夫妇还要恩爱。  
一切看起来都很完美。至少外人这么觉得。但只有迪巴拉知道这中间的事。  
他和罗纳尔多之间依旧亲密，他们可以每天交换无数个吻，甚至会在假期里荒唐整夜，罗纳尔多已经年过四十但依旧精力充沛。  
但总会有变化的。总会有的。  
罗纳尔多退役后空闲时间多了起来，但相对于之前，他们见面的时间甚至更少，他有不少比赛，罗纳尔多有时忙着经营CR7品牌，他们有时一个周都没有好好说过话，更何况，迷你和马特奥、伊娃他们也需要关心。  
今天早上他对罗纳尔多的拒绝不是第一次，他也记不住自己拒绝了罗纳尔多几次求欢，或许他们上次做爱还要追溯到一个月前。但没办法，他真的有些应付不过来了。  
车程很快在胡思乱想中过去，到达俱乐部门口时，迪巴拉真的无法笑起来。

迪巴拉在训练结束后去接两个孩子回家的时候碰巧遇到了两个孩子的老师，他们做了一番短暂的交谈，而年轻女beta的开朗让迪巴拉很是欣赏，至少伊娃挺喜欢这个老师。  
“再见，先生，路上小心。”女beta最后给了迪巴拉一个拥抱，她身上玫瑰花的香水味让迪巴拉有些不太舒服，不过他还是笑着和她告别。

迪巴拉回到家里时罗纳尔多还没有回来，伊娃和马特奥很失望，他们原本想要和daddy分享今天的趣事。在迪巴拉承诺如果罗纳尔多回来了会叫醒他们的前提下，伊娃和马特奥才乖乖入睡。  
“晚上好，亲爱的。”罗纳尔多在晚上十点多才回到家，迪巴拉一直坐在沙发上等着，看见他回来，有些不满：“你怎么现在才回来？”  
“抱歉，抱歉，他们睡了吧？”罗纳尔多将西装外套搭在沙发上。  
“好不容易才哄去睡的。”迪巴拉佯装抱怨。  
“我的错。”罗纳尔多俯身给坐着的迪巴拉一个拥抱，“我先去洗澡。”  
迪巴拉笑了笑，示意他快去。等罗纳尔多走后，迪巴拉才把自己紧握的手摊开，他的手心里全是汗，他闻到了一些不一样的味道，就在罗纳尔多抱他的时候。  
他闻到了一股香味，不是罗纳尔多的信息素，也不是他常用的香水，而是一个女人的味道。  
女人的、带有玫瑰味的、让他有点熟悉的香水味道。

后来的几天里迪巴拉每天都留意了罗纳尔多身上的味道，但他始终没有再找到那股玫瑰味，反而是被罗纳尔多发现他在闻自己身上的味道的时候按着做了一次。他被罗纳尔多压在身下，双腿圈住罗纳尔多的腰，咬着自己的嘴唇克制住放荡的呻吟，他极力回应罗纳尔多具有侵略性的吻，迎合罗纳尔多快速的抽插，高潮时一口咬上罗纳尔多的肩膀留下了个不浅的牙痕。  
显然这次性爱来得有点迟，且不太尽兴，罗纳尔多不得不压抑住自己高昂的性欲避免让迪巴拉在明天只能夹着腿走路，而且迪巴拉看起来有些糟，他在盯着罗纳尔多看，眼神呆滞，像是还没有从刚刚那场性事里缓过来。  
“你怎么了？”罗纳尔多把迪巴拉搂进怀里，试图安抚一下他。  
“克里斯，我……”迪巴拉欲言又止，他想说出来，但又害怕罗纳尔多觉得自己不信任他，于是又改口说：“没事的，你知道的，我只是……这几天太累了。抱歉我之前冷落了你。”  
“这没什么大不了。”罗纳尔多安抚地吻了吻迪巴拉的额头，“别太在意了。”  
“我知道。”迪巴拉觉得自己没有说出那句话是对的，罗纳尔多一直都是个好丈夫，他不该这么怀疑他。  
当天晚上他们相拥而眠，迪巴拉在罗纳尔多的信息素里沉沉入睡，他确信他的丈夫，他孩子的父亲并没有做任何对不起他的事。  
然而这正如暴风雨前的宁静，即便再平静，暴风雨总有到来的一天。  
罗纳尔多调戏女beta的新闻一夜之间传遍了世界，那个在采访里哭得梨花带雨的女beta控诉着罗纳尔多对她的行为，并且一次又一次地强调自己完全被迫，无力反抗。  
迪巴拉一眼就认出了那个女beta，那个喷着玫瑰香水的女人。记者们堵在俱乐部和他们家外，甚至在伊娃和马特奥的校门口，他们想要听听他的看法，听听模范夫妻关系破裂的故事。  
但事实上什么也没发生，迪巴拉在得知这个消息以前甚至还和罗纳尔多交换了一个离别吻――罗纳尔多要去美国办点事，迪巴拉则留下照顾孩子们。消息传出后迪巴拉收到了起码上百条留言和信息，而他的第一反应是整个人僵在原地，然后便是颤抖着手拨打哥哥的电话，请求他代替自己把孩子们接回家。他想打电话给罗纳尔多但却打不通，估计是还在飞机上，迪巴拉几乎可以想象到罗纳尔多下飞机时被记者包围的样子。他在挣扎一番后拿起手机，点开新闻想要了解到底是怎么回事，但他没想到，短短几个小时内热门新闻已经从“罗纳尔多出轨”变成了“揭秘罗纳尔多出轨的原因”，那些标题无一不是“模范夫妻关系破裂，原来早已不和”、“CR7出轨背后的秘密”……诸如此类，迪巴拉挨个点开新闻，上面的内容让他如坠冰窟――“CR7被一beta控诉性骚扰……夫妻关系早已破裂……三年前，迪巴拉在不知道自己怀孕的情况下上场踢球……不幸被对方球员踢中腹部……怀孕8周的迪巴拉最终流产……罗纳尔多表示自己‘沉浸在巨大的悲痛之中’……罗纳尔多很喜欢孩子……”  
千篇一律的报道，都在说三年前那件事。迪巴拉忍不住放声大哭，不仅是因为人们批判他因为没有好好履行omega的职责而导致罗纳尔多出轨，更是因为那个甚至还没有成型的孩子。他现在都还记得他从医院病床上醒来时医生带着遗憾的表情，很显然那个宝宝没有伊娃和马特奥幸运，因为自己的疏忽，没能降临。迪巴拉当时也是这么放声大哭，不顾在场的其他人，在罗纳尔多的怀里哭得像个孩子。而现在，他甚至不知道罗纳尔多是不是真的出了轨，或者，因为这件事出轨。  
真的是他的错吗？真的是因为孩子吗？

迪巴拉在伊娃和马特奥回家后接到了来自罗纳尔多的电话，他不想接却又不得不接，他想知道这件事的真相。

“保罗？”罗纳尔多略显疲惫的声音从听筒里传来，迪巴拉躲在浴室里，反锁门避开伊娃和马特奥。  
“是我。”迪巴拉发现自己的嗓子干涩地说不出话。  
“你看见新闻了？不要听他们胡说，我向你保证，我绝对没有碰过那个beta，那都是她瞎编的，我很快就回来，我会向你解释这件事的，好吗？”  
迪巴拉很想说好，但他真的无法再说一句话，他轻轻地答应了一声，随即挂掉了电话。  
事实上，在冷静一段时间后迪巴拉并不相信罗纳尔多会出轨，就像他之前所想的，他确信他的丈夫，他孩子的父亲不会做任何对不起他的事，他宁愿相信这一切都是那个女beta为了博人眼球而胡编乱造的，他真正介意的是另外一件事。  
三年前的那件事给他和罗纳尔多带来的伤害是巨大的。在很长的一段时间内他都没有缓过来，甚至为此休息了一个月。罗纳尔多有时晚上睡着后会下意识地把手放在他的下腹部，而这时他往往会因为下腹处突然的温暖而惊醒，然后把脸埋进枕头里无声地哭。  
罗纳尔多对他非常好，在他流产后从来没有提过关于孩子的事，他们并没有因此而疏远，但有些东西确实是变了。比如他们做爱的时候，罗纳尔多开始比之前更加小心，对待他像一个易碎的瓷娃娃一样，他会坚持戴套，并且有意地减少他们做爱的次数，有时候迪巴拉主动求欢甚至会被拒绝。罗纳尔多把当初医院的诊断和其他的一些什么都藏了起来，家里面根本找不到，好像是要把关于那次流产的所有都隐藏起来，划掉那段记忆。  
迪巴拉知道，罗纳尔多可能比他还要重视那个孩子。  
或许他们需要再一个孩子。迪巴拉想。或许，再一个孩子，能改变些什么。  
他们应该要再一个孩子。  
迪巴拉将所有纷乱的想法抛诸脑后，甩开了关于罗纳尔多出轨的这些消息，他现在唯一想做的就是告诉罗纳尔多，他们需要再一个孩子，并且，现在，完成这件事。

罗纳尔多回到家里的时候狗仔仍然守在那里，看见他回去后闪光灯一刻也不停，他在心底暗暗咒骂了一句，加快了回家的步伐。  
“Daddy!”伊娃第一个跑上前来抱住他，随后是马特奥，迷你则站在一旁，装作平静的样子，但眼里的兴奋遮掩不住。  
“好了你们这两个小家伙，快和哥哥去睡觉。Daddy和papa有事要谈。”罗纳尔多让迷你把两个小家伙带回了他们自己的房间，随后又进入自己的房间，他得和迪巴拉谈谈。  
罗纳尔多进入卧室时一片黑暗，看样子迪巴拉已经睡了，于是他打算明天再谈。  
“克里斯？”迪巴拉的声音从被子里传来，但他没有开灯。  
“保罗，我们得谈一谈。”罗纳尔多关上卧室门，他尊重了迪巴拉的意思，没有打开灯，而是坐在床上，借着透过窗帘的灯光找到迪巴拉的脸。  
“我没有碰过那个beta，你知道的，我们会有交集因为她是孩子们的老师……她提出要在放学的时候和我单独谈谈……她说孩子们有点不对劲……她给了我一个拥抱……事情就是这样。”罗纳尔多说完后等着迪巴拉回应，然而迪巴拉只是说了一句：“我相信你，克里斯，我相信你。”  
罗纳尔多松了一口气，他知道迪巴拉肯定会信任他的。紧接着，他听到迪巴拉说：“克里斯，我们要个孩子吧。”  
罗纳尔多以为自己听错了，于是他问：“你说什么？”  
“我们要个孩子吧。”迪巴拉的声音很平静。  
“为什么突然想要个孩子？”罗纳尔多觉得迪巴拉有点不对劲。  
“我喜欢孩子，你也喜欢，我们再要一个孩子，不好吗？”迪巴拉从被子里伸出一只手握住罗纳尔多的手。  
“你今天怎么了？”罗纳尔多有些担忧。  
“没什么。”迪巴拉收回手，“你去洗澡吧，好好休息一下。”  
罗纳尔多洗完澡后抱着迪巴拉睡着了，他实在是有点累了。但迪巴拉却睡不着，他靠在罗纳尔多的胸口，听着罗纳尔多匀速的心跳声却难以入眠。

罗纳尔多是被一股燥热唤醒的，他睁开眼睛，发现身旁的迪巴拉不见踪影，而自己的腿间则有一个鼓起的一大团。他掀开被子，迪巴拉正替他口交，一丝不挂地。他骂了一句脏话，将迪巴拉的头往下按，强迫他把阴茎含得更深，而迪巴拉则抬眼看着他，眼中有说不出的委屈。  
“Fuck，你怎么了？”罗纳尔多把迪巴拉拉起来，而迪巴拉则顺势坐在了他的下腹部，用自己的臀缝去摩擦罗纳尔多的阴茎。  
“Daddy，kiss me。”迪巴拉俯下身体向躺着的罗纳尔多索吻。  
罗纳尔多张开嘴和迪巴拉接吻，一只手放在迪巴拉的腰上，一只手在迪巴拉的臀部揉搓。  
“告诉Daddy，你想要什么？”罗纳尔多的手指有意无意地划过omega的臀缝，这让omega又分泌出了不少淫水。  
“想、想要Daddy插进来……求你……Daddy...”迪巴拉难耐地去蹭alpha粗壮的阴茎。  
罗纳尔多刚想伸手去拿套就被迪巴拉制止了――“就直接……直接进来……”  
罗纳尔多毫不犹豫地操进了迪巴拉的后穴，两人都因此而发出满足的叹息，罗纳尔多将迪巴拉翻过来压在身下，迪巴拉需要咬住手指才能把自己的呻吟咽回去，但他没有忘记自己的目的，于是他抬腿用脚趾从alpha的尾椎处沿着背沟来回滑动，罗纳尔多因此而加重了抽插的力度，他体内的生殖腔在罗纳尔多的进攻下打开了一道小缝，而他继续在alpha的耳边添油加醋：“Daddy,嗯操进去，啊我想替Daddy啊生个孩子轻……”  
最后罗纳尔多的精液灌满了迪巴拉的生殖腔，有些甚至顺着甬道流了出来，迪巴拉精疲力竭地躺在床上，罗纳尔多从背后抱着他，揉捏着他胸前的乳头。  
“你不必这么做。”罗纳尔多在迪巴拉的耳边说。  
“我们需要一个孩子。”迪巴拉的声音还有点喘，“我已经请过假了。”  
罗纳尔多抱着迪巴拉没说话。  
迪巴拉不一会儿就睡着了，他这次睡得很安稳，他确信，新生命的降临会改变一些东西的。  
一定会的。


End file.
